


Feelings

by Ctrvpani



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of drinking, Takes place after the ‘Great Deal’ mission, long term pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctrvpani/pseuds/Ctrvpani
Summary: Paulie tells Tommy how he feels about Sam
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani, Tommy Angelo & Paulie Lombardo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Feelings

They day had been pretty eventful to say the least. The family now doing business with Gates and it was all down to Paulie finding the guy and just like Tommy promised they were drinking lots of the stuff tonight to celebrate. Most of them got pretty drunk at Salieri’s and of course Paulie went all out with the drinking, he felt like he deserved it after being the reason they now had a large supply of alcohol to expand their business even if it did go a little wrong along the way.

It resulted in lots of drunk cheering and chanting from everyone, complaints from everyone else sleeping above of loud racket, Sam playing on a piano at one point while everyone drunkly sang along, it was a common thing to let out a drunk sing along during moments like this and finally the highlight of the night Paulie accidentally on purpose pushing Carlo over onto the ground at one point and blaming it on being drunk (but with the force of the push, could it really be blamed on the alcohol?). The night was pretty much chaotic but as the hours went by it began to die down as people stopped drinking to head to bed or sober up. 

Tommy being one of those as he stopped drinking a few hours ago because he knew he was going to really feel it tomorrow. He sat at the bar with a glass of water in his hand as an attempt to try and sober up faster but his cheeks still felt hot and he felt a little sick.  
“You sobering up too?” Asked Sam as he came over and leaned against the bar  
“Yeah...how sober?” Responded Tommy causing Sam to scoff at his question  
“Stopped drinking few hours ago so I’m not really feeling it” Said Sam causing Tommy to nod.  
“You seen Paulie anywhere? Guy needs eyes on him when he’s like this” he asked next causing Tommy to chuckle  
“Carlo probably has him held captive somewhere” answered Tommy causing Sam to loudly laugh at the memory of Paulie pushing the Carlo onto the floor about an hour ago.  
“Yeah that’s Paulie for ya, even when he’s drunk he never forgets the people that piss him off” chuckled Sam with an amused sigh before looking around the place.  
“I should probably go and find him” sighed Tommy as he climbed down off the seat.  
“You want help?”  
“Nah it’s fine, I’ll see ya later” responded Tommy as Sam nodded in response before Tommy went looking for him. 

Turns out Paulie was in the meeting room, anyone who came in here to look probably most likely didn’t see him due to him being up in the corner. Tommy sighed as he saw him sitting down in the corner, bottle put aside, tie and shirt loose and looking a mess.  
“Hey Tommy!” He exclaimed as his eyes lock with him, watching as Tommy made his way over.  
“Care to join me?” He asked as he picked up the bottle to move it out the way so Tommy could sit.  
“Sure” muttered Tommy before he slid down onto the ground to sit next to him against the wall.  
“You drunk?” Asked Tommy as Paulie shrugged  
“Stopped drinking about an hour ago...so I’m not sure, you?”  
“Nah” Paulie nodded his head in response before things went quiet between them again. Tommy could feel it, there was this sense of pain? Sadness? He couldn’t put his finger on it but Paulie just seemed really....down?

“You okay? Thought you’d be happy with your plan working out today” Asked Tommy, gently nudging him with his shoulder and a smirk on his face but Paulie just shrugged in response.  
“I just wanted to be alone for a while” muttered Paulie causing Tommy to raise an eyebrow at him  
“Oh...do you want me to go?-“  
“No you can stay, you’re always welcome to stay...promise” quickly Responded Paulie, gently tapping Tommy’s arm before a sad smile was on his face for a moment as he turned away.  
“Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” He asked causing Paulie to sigh  
“I don’t know I just...maybe I am drunk...I was fine I was happy! But then I just found myself watching Sam and how happy he is tonight and it got me thinking...it got me thinking about how he...how he could have possibly not been with us today” Started Paulie causing Tommy to softly sigh, he was talking about that dreaded night at the farmhouse, the night that gives them all nightmares as much as they wouldn’t like to admit it.  
“Hey he’s here, he’s fine” reassured Tommy causing Paulie to nervously lick his lips.

“I was really scared”  
“I know...we all where” he reassured again causing Paulie to shake his head  
“No you don’t understand Tom” he said as he turned his head to look at him, eyes filled with sadness and panic causing Tommy to move from the wall, shuffling to sit directly in front of him.  
“Then tell me” he watched as Paulie looked at him, eyes welling up before nervously licked his lips again  
“I just keep thinking about him bleeding out in the barn and then him crying when I pulled him into the back of the truck, Sam doesn’t cry Tommy. All the years I’ve known him I’ve never seen him cry until that night” he started, he felt like he was babbling, just rambling and saying everything he was thinking, he couldn’t help it. A trembling breath left him as he breathed out  
“Then the doctors house seeing him with the rag in his mouth, crying and begging for the pain to stop as I held him down and the doctor pulled the bullet out...I was so scared of losing him” he explained as Tommy softly sighed, he didn’t know what to say. He knew when Paulie sent him home that night that he was saving him from witnessing all that, Paulie had been shot before so he most likely knew this was to come and wanted to save Tommy from seeing it.  
“Would it make you feel better if I told you I was scared for him too” Said Tommy as Paulie shrugged and nervously licked his lips again.

“We’ve lost a lot of people Tommy, it just happens in this family because of what we do but...if I lost Sam?...I don’t think I’d ever be the same...he means everything to me Tommy” Paulie let out a trembling breath again, Tommy noticed his hands shaking a little, closing his eyes for a moment. Tommy reached his hand out to Paulie’s arm in an attempt to comfort him  
“Look, you’ve known him for years-“  
“Same with Tony and Donnie! They died that night and I didn’t feel that pain for them but Sam?! Sam is the only one I think about, always!” Paulie sounded like he was getting frustrated with Tommy as he started saying all this stuff. He leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes, hands reaching up to his own face for a moment before he was slowly moving his hands away from his face, lifting his head up and looking at Tommy again.

“Can I tell you something? And you’ve gotta promise not to tell anyone because this is taking a lot for me to tell you this” Asked Paulie before Tommy nervously nodded his head, a little worried about whatever it was because he wasn’t sure what Paulie was about to tell him and if it’s extremely heavy stuff he’s not sure how much of it he could handle. Paulie’s hands were shaking again and he nervously swallowed before speaking again  
“I...I find myself looking at him a lot...thinking about him and goddamn it he’s had me questioning all of these things about myself and....and that night at the farm house was one of the worst nights of my life....” Tommy knew where this was going, he wasn’t sure how to feel, surprised? He was but he wasn’t if that made sense? like he suspected something but didn’t think anything of it. He noticed the way Paulie looked at him, the way he spoke about him and now here he was about to confess his suspicions to him.

“The-the way you feel about Sarah?...that’s how I feel about Sam” he confessed as his eyes scanned Tommy’s trying to read his response, Tommy was silent as he looked back at him.  
“Tommy?....do you understand what I’m telling you?” He said, eyes welling up a little and nerves in his voice. Tommy sadly smiled at him  
“Yeah...yeah I do...you’re in love with Sam” he said as Paulie slowly nodded his head.  
“How long?” He asked  
“Pretty sure I felt like this the moment I met him...maybe a few days of working with him for the first time”  
“And you kept this to yourself all these years?”  
“Yeah”  
“Oh Paulie” softly sighed Tommy, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how he must be feeling.

Things were silent between them, he could see Paulie’s eyes welling up and Tommy was still trying to process what he had just confessed to him. It’s probably not helping how silent it was in the room  
“It doesn’t matter” started Tommy causing Paulie to lift his head up to look at him in question  
“Who you wanna be with, it doesn’t matter. Anyone has a problem then they’ve gotta get through me” Said Tommy causing a soft smile from Paulie.  
“Thanks Tommy” he said as Tommy reached his hand out to put it on his shoulder.  
“Sure thing buddy” he responded softly.  
“It’s just um...” Started Tommy as he sharply inhaled through his teeth  
“I’ve got the job of Cupid right? Gotta lock you both in a room together? make you both a dinner? Get you and Sam alone?” Continued Tommy, Paulie’s smile growing wider as Tommy continued on.  
“Christ Tom!” Giggled Paulie causing Tommy’s smile to grow wider too.

Tommy was glad Paulie trusted him enough to tell him...even if he may or may not possibly be a little drunk confessing all of this and Paulie hopes Tommy is joking about playing Cupid but the way he was with him and Sarah? He suspects Tommy might not be joking now that the tables have turned.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I refuse to accept the canon ending of course Sam and Paulie get together some point after this 👌🏻


End file.
